Midnight (Macbeth)
|-|Midnight (Macbeth)= |-|Midnight in X784= |-|Midnight in X792= Summary Macbeth (マクベス Makubesu), formerly known by the codename Midnight (ミッドナイト''Middonaito''), was a Dark Mage of the Oración Seis: a Dark Guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal was to find a Magic known as Nirvana, a very destructive power that was sealed away long ago. After the rebirth of the Oración Seis, Macbeth referred to himself as Brain II. He joined Crime Sorcière as an Independent Mage after his escape from prison, per Jellal's request to help him take down Zeref. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B | Likely High 7-A Name: Macbeth "Midnight" Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic, Illusion Creation, Invisibility, Attack Reflection, Flight (with carpet), Existence Erasure via Genesis Zero, Darkness Manipulation, Life Manipulation (His Personifiation Magic allows him to transform items into entities, with life, a purpose and the ability to use magic, created Imitatia and Lapointe) Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought and damaged Erza Scarlet) | City level (Should be comparable to Cobra) | Likely Large Mountain level (Should still be comparable to Cobra) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class K | Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: ''' '''Small City Class | City Class | Likely Large Mountain Class Durability: Small City level (Took direct attacks from Erza without injury). Reflector can divert all incoming attacks as long as he doesn't use it for offense. | City level (Survived Jellal's Sema). Reflector can divert all incoming attacks as long as he doesn't use it for offense. | Likely Large Mountain level. Reflector can divert all incoming attacks as long as he doesn't use it for offense. Range: Several meters Intelligence: Above Average Standard Equipment: Flying Carpet (Formerly) Weaknesses: His Reflector can't be used for defense and offense simultaneously. Can't affect humans beings directly. Elastic-like cloth/beings can break the effects of his magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reflector (屈折 Rifurekutā): Reflector is Macbeth's exclusive Magic, which has the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects, save for living things, such as human beings. Reflector is an extremely powerful Magic which has received praise from the former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jellal Fernandes, who, while he was in a weakened state, fell to it. Macbeth claimed that his use of it made him the strongest member of Oración Seis, surpassing even Brain. However, in truth, he is second only to Brain's alternate personality: Zero. * Invisible Scythe (インビジブルサイス Inbijiburu Saisu): By twisting the air, Macbeth is capable of generating ethereal slashes which he can send flying at his opponents. Both their size and the numbers of generated blades can be greatly varied, ranging from barrages of small attacks to single, devastating cutting moves which he generates by waving his hands, and which are strong enough to effortlessly slice through solid stone buildings, cleanly bifurcating them. * Distort Shield: Macbeth's ability to twist everything makes it very difficult to hit him, as he can freely distort any incoming attack to negate their effects, even turning them against the very same opponents who originally employed it. He is capable of reflexively invoking this defensive spell even whilst asleep. * Spiral Pain (スパイラルぺイン Supairaru Pein): A powerful spell which Macbeth initiates by swiping one of his arms before himself, the index finger stretched, and the others bent as if he was pointing to something. This prompts the intended target, located some meters away from Macbeth himself, to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, which inflicts heavy damage upon them, seemingly striking them with incredible brute force, covering them in bruises and shattering armors as resistant as Erza Scarlet's Heaven's Wheel Armor, leaving her afterward. * Illusions: By refracting light, Macbeth is capable of generating visual illusions. This peculiar use of his Reflector Magic is the source behind Macbeth's codename: during his battle with Erza Scarlet, he used an illusion to make it appear as though he turned into a massive, powerful monster who was capable of both overpowering and completely brutalizing both Erza and Jellal; he resorted to employing such means just as a clock struck Macbeth, claiming that at said hour Reflector is at its strongest. However, as it is a visual illusion, this spell is ineffective against those with artificial eyes. * Invisibility: Macbeth refracts the light around him, becoming invisible and at the same time being shown capable of levitating in midair, appearing and disappearing as though as he was teleporting. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): A type of Magic that Macbeth learned during the disbandment of the Oración Seis. Macbeth uses this Magic to cast dark Magic Power in different forms to attack his targets. In an attempt to become more like his "father", Macbeth also learned to use Zero's most powerful spell: Genesis Zero. * Dark Rondo (常闇回旋曲ダークロンド Dāku Rondo): Macbeth uses Dark Magic to fire beams of dark energy at his opponents. Macbeth usually utilizes his Reflector Magic in conjunction with this spell to make it particularly hard to evade or deflect the attack. * Dark Capriccio (常闇奇想曲ダーク・カプリチオ Dāku Kapurichio): Macbeth fires multiple beams of dark energy from many angles that can pierce through defenses easily. * Genesis Zero (ジェネシス・ゼロ Jeneshisu Zero): Macbeth gathers Darkness Magic on his hands and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike his target. Once the phantoms make contact, they completely engulf Macbeth's opponent and drag them into a world of nothingness. Personification Magic: Macbeth utilized this Magic to transform items into entities, with life, a purpose and the ability to use magic. *'Lapointe': Through a lock of Zero's hair, Macbeth creates a Zentopian Cardinal with traits of both Brain and Zero. *'Imitatia': Through Lucy's doll Gonzales, Macbeth creates "the mistress of mimicry and deception". Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Humans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Martial Artists